Soulmates
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: A little KanaYuki love story. Yuki has always known about Kana's love for her, but will Kana ever confess? Expect tons of fluff and humour.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello ^^ Welcome to my very own Candy Boy story. I just recently stumbled upon this adorably sweet anime and loved it from the first second. After finishing the series and then the manga, I went directly to the fanfiction. There are some great stories here ^^ but not a lot of them, so I found inspiration and motivation to write this here creation! I absolutely love Yuki and Kana, I might have a crush on Kana ^^ heehee... So, this chapter is really short, I apologise. Hopefully I can make up for that with the later chapters. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do (: Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 1: A dream

Yukino lay cuddled up against her twin sister, Kanade. She had one hand intertwined with Kana's, while the other held a fist full of her shirt.

The light brunette wasn't asleep; in fact, she had been awake for the past hour. A dream had woken her and after that Yuki decided to just remain awake and enjoy the warmth of her sleeping sister. Said sister mumbled in her sleep and shifted her position.

Kana managed to move them into opposite positions. Yuki had been lying close to and nearly on top of her twin, but now Kana was resting her head on Yuki's shoulder with an arm wrapped around her slightly older sister's slim waist.

"Yuki…" Kana whispered adoringly, still deep in sleep.

Hearing her own name expel from her sisters lips caused Yuki to smile in delight. She loved it when Kana dreamt about her, which was obviously the cause of her sister exclaiming her name.

Yuki hugged Kana tightly, resting her chin against the crown of her sister's head. She smiled when she heard her name again.

"Kana-chan, what are you dreaming?" She asked in a whisper, not needing an answer. In some way she knew what the dream was about.

The older of the twins let her mind wonder as it usually did. She decided to think about kana.

Ever since she was old enough to understand, Yuki had always known that she shared a deep, unbreakable bond with her twin, and even though they were sisters, she was in love with her. The love had been there since they were born, and only when Yuki grew old enough to understand did she realize that her love went beyond that of sisters. It was a romantic love, a force of everlasting emotion.

When she realized that, she started loving Kana even more; but she also understood the implications of their blood relation and her feelings. Though society had moved a great way in the direction of acceptance, sisters being together was still frowned upon.

No matter what people thought, though, Yuki would never stop loving Kana. It was uncontrollable and beautiful. The only question left to be answered was if Kana would ever confess.

Yes, Yuki had known for a long time. She knew that Kana was in love with her too. They were twins, best friends; realizing that small fact hadn't even required effort. But even though Yuki tended to be the airhead of the two, Kana was still very dense.

This is why Yuki loved to tease her in any way that she could. Seeing her sister blush was the most adorable sight she had ever seen, and wanted to always see that. Luckily making the dark brunette blush wasn't a feat.

"Y-Yu… Ki… Nee." Kana mumbled again, this time sounding annoyed. She flexed her hands and twitched her arms, most likely pulling at Yuki's cheeks in her dream. Yuki giggled. "I love you, Yuki." Kana sighed and calmed down, unconsciously tightening her hold on her older twin

"I love you too Kana-chan, now all you have to do is say that to me when you're awake and in the way you truly mean." Yuki whispered into the cool air and simply smiled to herself when Kana grunted in her sleep, almost as if in reply.

Her eyes felt heavy again, and after noticing the soft grey light from outside filtering through into their dorm room window, Yuki decided to get a little more sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off, joining her soulmate in slumber.

* * *

_Short, I know ^^ but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, or if you didn't, feel free to let me know if you feel compelled to (: All advice is greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yay, chapter 2! ^^ thanks to a lovely review, I felt motivated enough to work on this during school. And here it is. I do hope you enjoy, I surely am having the time of my life writing this XD Read on and feel the KanaYuki lurve ^^_

* * *

Chapter 2: Blush

Kana opened her eyes to see that she had been sleeping with her head resting on Yuki's chest. It felt so good that she decided not to freak out just yet, and remained cuddled up with her sister. All too soon though, kana jumped up and grabbed her phone.

"Yuki!" Kana tumbled out of bed and made a dash to fetch her school uniform, pulling it on in a clumsy fashion. "Get up!" No response came from the bed, so after putting her clothes on and fixing her hair, Kana walked over to the bed to wake her stubborn twin.

"Oi, wake up! We're late!"

The shout seemed to have made some sort of effect, as Yuki grumbled and opened her eyes. She took one look at her glaring sister and then jumped out of bed too.

They both finished getting ready and then ran to the train station, making it just in time.

Kana blew a breath of relief and felt Yuki squeeze her hand. When she turned to her twin she was greeted with a dazzling smile.

"We made it."

"If you woke up the first time I tried to wake you then we wouldn't have had to run." The dark brunette reminded her innocently smiling sister. Yuki just nodded her head, keeping that charming smile directed at her sister. Kana narrowed her eyes at her sweet acting twin, but decided to spare her that morning. As Kana thought her morning had calmed, Sakuya jumped her from out of nowhere.

"Kana! My love, I missed you so much! Did you miss me? I hope you missed me! Aww you look so cute today, did you sleep well? Did you…" Saku blabbered on as she clung to Kana's arm, annoying the girl to no end. Kana just sighed to herself and looked to Yuki for help.

None was forthcoming.

"Yuki-chan! Thank you for the package you gave to me yesterday! Here's your sweets." Saku released her death grip on Kana's arm and handed a paper bag over to the light brunette, who took it with a nod and a smile.

"Yuki." Kana turned narrowed eyes to her twin. "What did you give to her?"

"Oh, nothing important." Yuki squeezed Kana's hand lovingly and leaned against her. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan! When we get back from school let's bath together! I want to wash your back." The attempted diversion worked for a minute as Kana's eyes looked off into space and she took on a dreamy expression.

"Kana? Kana-chan!" Her sister's soft voice uttering in her ear broke Kana from her slightly perverse fantasy concerning her sister under a torrent of water, surrounded by steam...

"Yuki?" Kana blinked, and then blushed at the wide smile Yuki was giving her. It was as if Yuki knew what she had been thinking.

"Saku asked if we'd like to go to karaoke with her and her friends tomorrow."

"Oh... Um, do you want to go?"

Yuki tilted her head and rested it against Kana's shoulder, playfully contemplating the question with a finger on her chin.

"I think it would be fun." Her face brightened at the prospect of getting to tease and annoy Kana some more.

"I guess it's okay then, Saku." Kana turned to the younger girl glued to her side and offered a weary smile.

"My dear Kana, I'll sing lots of love songs to you! All mushy songs describing all of my deep love for you," Saku started another round of stringed dialogue, not even noticing that Kana had disappeared from her grip.

"Oooh I wonder if you'll sing a love song to me? Will you? Oh please do. I bet your voice is beautiful. I'll die of happiness." When Saku opened her eyes again, she was alone.

The train had arrived and left, taking the twins away. Sakuya sighed, and around her innocent bystanders gave her strange looks as they always did.

The day went by fast and after Yuki's club activities ended, she met with up Kana and they started their journey back to their dorm.

Darkness had only recently fallen, casting the street in a light blackness. This caused Yuki to latch onto Kana's arm and grip her hand tightly. She knew that Kana would keep her safe.

"Ne, Yuki."

"Mm?"

"What did you give to Saku? You distracted me and never answered."

"Well, heehee, it isn't important. Look! I got Pocky!" Yuki released Kana and pulled a box, among many, of Pocky that she had received from Saku as payment. She took one out and put it in her mouth, looking expectantly at her twin.

"Yuki." Kana gave her an exasperated look and grabbed the chocolate stick from Yuki's mouth. "Tell me what you gave her."

"No."

"Yuki," Kana's voice had turned deadly, her eyebrow twitching the way it always did in these situations that often befell her. "If you don't tell me then I won't bath with you."

"B-but Kana-chan!"

"Then tell me."

Yuki visibly deflated and looked down at the ground, fake tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked up at Kana with an adorable pout, hoping that her sister would find the expression cute enough to drop the subject.

"That won't work. Tell me."

When Yuki remained quiet Kana had enough and darted forward, seizing a pair of warm cheeks in her hands. When her fingers had found their grip, Kana took a deep breath and pulled at Yuki's cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Kana-chan that huuuurts!"

"Then tell me!"

"Okay! Sowwie, sowwie!" She stumbled back when her cheeks were released and glanced over at her twin with remorseful, tear filled eyes.

"I gave her your bra..."

"Yuki, you gave her my bra?"

Yuki nodded, slowly inching backwards. "Saku offered me a year's worth of Pocky! Kana-chan can play the Pocky game with me every day! Ahehehe... Kana? Don't look so mad... You're scaring me."

Kana sent a deadly glare at her twin, images of her bra framed and hanging from Saku's wall only adding fuel to the fire.

Before Kana could attack her cheeks again and possibly outstretch them, Yuki turned on her heels and started running, her sister following close behind her.

They ran all the way back to their dorm, Yuki laughing and Kana shouting her plans for revenge. The twins burst into their room and went straight to battle.

Yuki cowered behind her chair, keeping it between her adorably upset sister and herself.

"Yuuuuuki." Kana said too cheerfully, giving a devilish grin to her sister.

"I'm sowwie Kana-chan! Forgive your sister whom you love so much!"

Kana advanced and managed to get over the chair, but ended up sending them both falling to the floor. Yuki only had a second to register their new position before she was assaulted with hellish tickling. Kana had her successfully pinned to the ground, sitting on her stomach, and used that to her advantage.

She ticked her sister's sides and watched in triumph as Yuki spazzed and pleaded for her to stop. Eventually she relented and stopped the movement of her fingers.

"Satisfied?" Yuki asked in a breathless voice.

Kana nodded her head and grinned. "It was a suitable punishment."

They smiled at each other, breathing returning to normal as their once rapid heartbeats calmed to its normal pace.

"Ne, Kana-chan?" Yuki suddenly asked, looking up at her twin with a serious look in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"You're not still mad at me, right? You know I can't resist Saku's temptations..."

"Yuki," Kana leaned down and rested her forehead against her sister's. "I can never stay mad at you." While she spoke she looked into her sister's eyes with unhidden emotion. The close proximity caused her heart to jack hammer, and her face reacted with a fierce blush. Before she could do something stupid like taste those temptingly soft lips, Kana stood up from her spot on her sister and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll start the bath so long!" Kana called over her shoulder, trying to sound calm despite her shaking legs and hot cheeks.

"Okay." Yuki responded, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

_Kana, you idiot. I know you wanted to kiss me, I would have done it! But I want you to be the one._ Yuki sulked to herself for a few minutes more, still lying on the ground, until Kana called for her and she suddenly remembered they were to share a bath. This helped Yuki rid herself of her sudden sadness and felt a naughty grin play at her lips. The opportunity to make Kana blush to new levels had now presented itself to her, and with that thought in mind she shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan, can I was your back first?" Yuki stripped down to her birthday suit and offered her blushing sister a smile. Kana didn't know if she would be able to respond without stuttering, so she simply nodded.

Keeping that suspicious smile on her face, Yuki made her way over to her equally naked twin and went to work on washing her back. The tan skin under her fingertips tremble at her touch, something that Yuki didn't miss.

The light brunette used a sponge to gently, lovingly wash her sister's shoulders, and then moved down to her sides. Kana flinched when a finger brushed against the side of her breast, and simply shut her eyes tight, chanting her usual mantra in her head.

_I will not jump Yuki. I will not jump Yuki. I will not jump Yu-_

"Kana-chan, have your boobs gotten bigger?" When Kana opened her eyes and cleared her mind, she gasped and fell backwards. Yuki had finished washing her back during her mental chant, and had moved around to stand in front of her. Of course, Yuki made no move to cover her modesty. She felt completely comfortable in front of her twin, plus, she just loved to see Kana's eyes widen and her face flush at the sight of her naked body.

"Y-Yuki!" Kana had a horrified look on her face, struggling to keep from staring at her sister's full chest.

"Come on, Kana-chan! We always used to bath together! Don't act so shy, I'm your sister." Yuki went to her twin's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I love you the most!" Following her words she gave Kana a cute smile, who smiled in returned and visibly relaxed.

They spent the next hour in the bath; Yuki asking awkward questions just to watch her sister squirm, and Kana wondering why Yuki loved to torture her like that. When the thought of her romantic love being mutual entered her mind, she violently shook her head to rid herself of any form of hope. She had long since, from the moment of realization, made an oath to keep her impure feelings and thoughts to herself.

"Kana? Why are you shaking your head like that?" Yuki lifted her head from her pillow and raised an inquisitive brow at her flustered twin. After ending their long, awkward bath, the two decided to have an early night.

"Uh… N-no reason." Kana replied and hid her face under the blanket, trying to hide the tears she knew were forming.

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she would be okay, that her feelings would fade and she would just feel normal sister love for Yukino, she still felt a tug at her heart that lead to a pulsing ache. More than anything she wanted Yuki's love. The type of love she shouldn't even want, but did none the less.

Little did Kana know that at that moment Yuki was mulling over her intense feelings for her sister, wondering if it would just be best to be the more aggressive one and confess. Kana seemed really troubled, and Yuki hated seeing her sister sad.

"Yuki?" Kana's face appeared from under the blanket.

"Yes, Kana-chan?" Yuki shifted slightly closer to her sister, wanting her twin to know that what she had to say was important to her, and that she had all of her attention.

Kana looked away, blushing only slightly, and then looked into the light brunette's eyes and gave a gentle, wistful smile. "I love you Yuki-nee."

Though not the type of love Yuki wanted to hear, it still caused warmth to consume her heart and chest. Yuki couldn't help but pull her twin against her in a tight hug.

"I love you too Kana, very, very much."

They both smiled to themselves; sharing the exact same thoughts of a love they were hesitant on, but sure of more than anything.

"Let's always be together, okay?"

"Okay." Yuki replied softly, finding her sister's hand halfway and intertwining their fingers. As their skin touched, a slight tingle along with heat rushed up both of their arms and landed right in their hearts. As if cupid had just shot an arrow through their chests.

It felt too pleasant for words, so they remained silent in the bed, cuddling close and holding hands. Eventually they fell asleep, breathing and heartbeats matching in rhythm and falling in synch.

* * *

_The cuteness… is taking… over… shield me! Lol, but awww they are just so damn cute I could die ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Yayayaya, I got chapter 3 done ^^. Now, before you can read, I just wanna say a big thank you to Major Mike Powell. You are a lovely person, since your reviews have really motivated me to write this faster than I would have ^^ heh. Now, read! And enjoy the adorableness that'll make your eyeballs melt XD_

* * *

Chapter 3: If you fall, then I fall too

The Sakurai twin's day started as it always did. Kana woke with a start, checked her phone for the time and then dashed out of the bed. After getting ready she managed to get her sleepy sister up and dressed. They left for the train station and as always, despite nearly constantly waking up late, made it in time.

Saku had been there, stalking Kana from a far until she had taken enough photos and then skipped over to the twins and grabbed onto her obsession's arm. Yuki received her usual payment while Kana, as always, tried to find out what Saku had been given this time.

Though Kana always ended up sulking and annoyed, she secretly enjoyed these moments that made her feel like pulling her hair out.

"Kana-chan! My club activities are cancelled for today, so we can leave early for the mall." Yuki gave her sister a sweet smile and tightened her grip on her hand.

Kana just grunted in acknowledgment, mind lost in the puzzle that was her latest dream.

She had dreamt that she and Yuki were lovers, but they weren't Yuki and Kana, they weren't twins or even sisters. She dreamt that she had been someone else, but she knew it was her. In the dream this strange Kana had met a beautiful maiden, and they fell in love.

It felt so familiar that it tugged at Kana's heart, like her heart was trying to remember something her mind wasn't capable of handling. The feeling was unpleasant, like an annoying itch that refused to stop.

Even during the train ride she remained lost in thought. Yuki, well aware of her sister's behaviour, left her alone to think about whatever it was that was on her mind. Instead of bothering her twin, she just held onto her hand with gentle love and turned to Sakuya to plan the events for the afternoon.

When they arrived at school and had to part, Kana distractedly hugged her twin and then headed off for her classes. Yuki was worried about her sister love, but decided that if Kana wanted to tell her, Kana would.

Hours later, in the last few minutes of class, Kana sat on her stool in front of an empty canvas, eyes unfocused and serious. Yurippe, Kana's best friend, noticed the dark brunette's state and finally decided to find out what was wrong.

"Kana?" There was no response.

"Oi, Kana?" Yurippe felt her eyebrow twitch at being ignored. "Hey, idiot!" Yurippe shouted and then a second later smacked a fist over Kana's head. This snapped the brooding girl out of her trance and back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Are you having another perverted fantasy about your sister? 'Cause you didn't even hear me call your name, and that was for going to wonder land and ignoring me!" As Yurippe advanced on Kana with a shaking fist, the frightened brunette raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry Yurippe-chan! I've just got something on my mind."

"Oooh I didn't know your mind was capable of that." Yurippe smiled wickedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So mean." Kana pretended to cry as she curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Stop being an idiot and get up. Everyone is giving you strange looks again." Following the command, Kana got up and went back to her stool. Strangely, she had to admit that the physical violence had helped clear her mind some.

_It was just a dream, I should just forget about it. I'm only making Yuki worry about me._

Kana decided to push the dream out of her mind and forget about it completely. She turned to her friend, who was still eyeing her with suspicion.

"What's that look for?" Kana asked in a weary voice.

"I don't trust that sudden smile." Yurippe sat down beside the dark brunette. "What were you thinking about earlier anyway? It seemed really serious by the way you were constantly zoning out."

"Well, uh…" Kana scratched her cheek. She didn't feel like sharing her strange dream with her friend, so she raced through her mind to think of something believable to say. "Oh! I was just thinking about later this afternoon." Kana nodded her head in satisfaction at having produced a viable thought.

"What's happening this afternoon?"

"Sakuya invited us to karaoke with her and some friends."

"Oooh, am I invited too?"

Kana made the mistake of showing her displeasure for that question. She ended up in a head lock, tapping on Yurippe's arm to surrender. When the violent girl released her, Kana enthusiastically nodded and invited her along to the outing. Yurippe accepted with a satisfied grunt.

After wasting the last few minutes left, school ended and Kana said goodbye to Yurippe.

"See you in an hour!" Kana's best friend called over her shoulder and then disappeared around a corner. Kana sighed in relief. She loved her friend and all, but she was losing count of all the MMA moves she had been attacked with. At least it was keeping her in shape.

"Kana dear, there you are!" Kana walked over to Yuki and accepted her outstretched hand. She blushed when Yuki called her 'dear', having never heard that from her sister before.

"Ne Yuki-nee, why do you always tease me?" They walked at a normal pace to the train station, holding hands the whole way. The plan was to go home to freshen up and then meet everyone at the mall where they were going to sing karaoke.

"Because a blushing Kana-chan makes my heart all warm and fuzzy." As expected the answer made Kana blush a deeper shade of red. She stuck her bottom lip out, turned her head away from a giggling Yuki and started mumbling about how she wasn't really that cute when she blushed. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" Yuki stopped walking, which caused Kana to stop too, and looked at her twin with a thoughtful expression.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

Yuki didn't answer, instead she pulled Kana closer to her and moved her face closer to her twin's, leaving them only inches apart. This caused Kana to swallow quite audibly as she looked into her older twin's serious eyes.

"I love you Kanade." Yuki said, the emotion in her eyes unwavering.

Kana's heart nearly stopped. Not at the words, but at the way they were said. It was almost as if… as if Yuki had just confessed. Kana's mind raced with question after question, with every possible answer to each enquiry. She opened her mouth to ask one of those questions, but froze in shock when she felt her twin's soft lips press against the corner of her mouth. The contact only lasted the fraction of a second.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuki-nee!"

Yuki jumped back and giggled, returning to her bubbly self once more. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heals, her smile only growing with every new expression that formed on Kana's face.

"You're such an easy target, Kana-chan!" Yuki watched the realization dawn on her twin's face.

It had been another tease.

Though, Yuki had very nearly confessed. She had been seriously considering it, but then she saw how cute Kana looked when she was all confused and decided to drag it out a bit more. There was no way she was going to leave the confessing to Kana anymore, since she seemed denser than usual and would probably take a few years to realise the obvious.

"Yuki-nee." The tone of Kana's voice made Yuki reflexively cover her cheeks.

"Nooo! Don't hurt me Kana! I just wanted to see you blush some more!" Yuki had just barely finished her sentence before she turned and started running full speed towards the train station. Kana was hot on her heels, and since they had to catch the train back to their dorm, Yuki was cornered.

After a tug of war battle, their train arrived. Yuki was rubbing her cheeks with tears streaming down her face and Kana was once again satisfied. They got back to their dorm with barely enough time to do anything other than change their clothes, and then hurried off to the mall to meet up with everyone.

They met up with Saku, Yurippe and a few of Saku's classmates in front of the mall.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late." Kana greeted them with an apologetic smile. "It's Yuki's fault."

"It was Kana's fault too!"

"Ne Yuki, if you hadn't tried to tease me so much then I wouldn't have had to punish you! Geez, you never learn."

"B-but Kana-chan," Yuki clung onto her sister's arm, fake tears in her eyes. "I love seeing you blush!" She continued clinging to her sister and pretending to cry, not noticing the looks she and her twin were receiving by the group.

"They sure do act like a couple." Yurippe observed with a twitching brow. She resisted the urge to body slam Kana.

"Kana-senpai!" Saku couldn't contain herself anymore and flung herself at her favourite obsession.

Kana nearly fell over when Sakuya suddenly stuck herself to her side and grabbed her free arm. Sakuya's friends giggled at her crazy behaviour and started walking deeper into the mall, sure that the rest would follow. They were sure that just standing there would lead to them just… standing there.

"Saku-chan, I got what you asked." Yuki whispered over to Sakuya, who leaner closer and nodded like a rabid dog.

"All of them?" Came the whispered response.

"Yes, but I couldn't get one of her in the shower. She locks the door these days." Yuki replied and giggled along with her underclassman.

Kana felt both of her eyebrows twitch this time, and possibly even an eyelid too. Since both girls had taken possession of each of her arms, she heard every whisper they exchanged. The idiots.

"Yuki-nee." Kana managed to shake Saku off, and turned to her sister who now looked scared for her life.

"K-Kana-chan! Can I kiss your feet?' Yuki laughed nervously and got down onto her knees. She crawled over to her twin and grabbed a hold of her leg, wrapping both arms around it. "P-please spare me, master!" Pleading tears started running down her face.

Kana just sighed in exasperation and gave Yuki a pat on the head.

"Yuki, you're spared. Now please get up, people are looking at us." She smiled nervously to the people walking by, trying to ignore the amused and somewhat perplexed looks they were giving.

"Kana-chan." Yuki continued to hold onto her sister's leg, not believing that she had been spared this once. Kana sighed and looked around, trying to find something she could use to get Yuki to move. When she spotted something useful, she looked down at her sister.

"Yuki! Look, a new sweets shop!" The exclamation had its desired effect.

Yuki suddenly shot up, somehow forgetting that she had been wrapped around her sister's leg, sending Kana falling backwards. Yuki felt the momentum nearly tip her over, and made a grab for her sister's shirt. She managed to get a hand full and pulled Kana back towards her. She had used too much force, however, which sent her falling backwards with Kana landing on top of her. They both landed with an audible 'oof'.

"Itai, itai!" Kana exclaimed and lifted her body off of her sister, but remained hovering above her. "Yuki, are you… al… right…?" Kana trailed off, suddenly mesmerized by the intense blush across her twin's face. Yuki's face was scarlet red, the blush nearly completely consuming both of her cheeks.

"Kana-chan." Yuki said softly, almost in a daze.

The younger twin smirked down at her blushing sister, feeling oddly triumphant at seeing the light brunette flustered for a change.

"Ha! For once you're blushing, Yuki-nee. But why are-" Kana was suddenly interrupted when Yuki leaned forward and captured her lips.

Kana's heart nearly stopped, and then it started thundering so hard that it nearly exploded.

This wasn't like the kisses they had shared before. This was a kiss lovers would share. As Kana registered the fact that her sister, who she was so deeply in love with, had actually leaned forward and kissed her, she realized she had yet to even kiss her back. Before she could though, those sweet lips disappeared and left hers cold. She opened her eyes to see Yuki still blushing, but smiling a Queen of smiles.

"Yuki…" Kana wanted to ask why Yuki had kissed her, but fingers pressing against her lips stopped any further words.

"People are looking at us, Kana-chan. Let's get up." Yuki acted as though nothing had just happened. As if she hadn't just changed Kana's universe with one simple kiss.

Nodding, Kana stood and then helped her sister up. Neither missed the shocked expressions they were receiving from Saku and Yurippe. Saku's classmates hadn't seen anything, since they had long since disappeared into the mall.

"L-lets go then." Kana swallowed, her mind reeling and her heart still racing.

Yurippe wanted to comment, but decided to act like nothing had happened either. She could always assault her friend for information after the weekend at school. Saku, on the other hand, had completely frozen. Her face was a mixture of betrayed hurt, shocked disbelief and blissful contentment. They all decided to ignore her, and Yurippe ended up throwing the younger girl over her shoulder since she had stopped moving, and possibly even breathing.

"Kana-chan." Yuki gently grabbed Kana's hand, finding her fingers trembling when she intertwined them with her own. "Calm down, okay?" She offered a soft smile, hoping that Kana's brain wouldn't explode and start leaking out of her ears.

Kana just nodded and followed the other two girls. She was still in a state of shocked disbelief and complete, utter bliss.

Yuki could see the mix of emotion on her sister's face, and though she worried about Kana's mental health, she found she had no regret for her moment of lost self-control.

She really hadn't meant to kiss her, but the feel of Kana lying fully on top of her, the warmth and the softness of it had melted her sense of reason in that split second. So she had acted on instinct.

Now she just had to wait and see what the result of her actions would be.

* * *

_What a naughty Yuki, don't you agree? ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: OMG yay another chapter is out ^^ Enjoy this one, and let me know how the story is going for you. Is it developing well? ^^ Helpful advice is appreciated. _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Coming Out

Everyone had paid for a room and were sitting around on the comfortable seats.

Yurippe, Sakuya, Kana and Yuki sat quietly together, unable to shake the awkwardness that had developed from the earlier fall which was followed by Yukino kissing her twin.

Kana herself was still in a daze, her mind chopping back to the kiss she had shared with her sister. She kept repeating the moment, remembering the warmth and the softness of those lips against her own. It sent her heart racing so fast that she felt blood rush to her head.

Yuki felt the tense atmosphere and couldn't take it anymore. She tried to think of something to do to lighten the mood and get everyone back to enjoying themselves.

"Saku-chan! I've got an extra cute picture of Kana, would you like to see?" Yuki suddenly asked a bit too excitedly.

Saku, who had still been in a sem-comatose state, reanimated and blinked at her friend.

"Kana-senpai?" She questioned.

Yuki nodded her head and smiled. She pulled her phone out and surfed through her many, many pictures of her gorgeous twin. They hudled together over the cellphone, giggling and cooeing over the new pictures the light brunette had taken of her darker sibling.

Kana felt her eyebrow twitch as she watched the pair who had seemingly recovered from the earlier awkwardness.

Yurippe looked to Kana with a grin. She was obviously amused by her friend's discomfort.

Sakuya's friends had been completely oblivious to the entire thing, and jumped around the room as they sang a duet. After a few more songs they pulled Saku away from Yuki's phone to sing with them.

Despite how tense things were earlier, everyone relaxed and soon they were all enjoying the night.

Saku had lived up to her promise and sang a sickeningly romantic song, all the while looking at Kana and winking at her.

Kana eventually gave up trying to ignore her underclassman and just sighed, resigning to her fate. The fact that Yuki was giggling about the whole thing didn't help. When Kana turned to see if she could get support from her friend, she found the tough girl fast asleep at the edge of the couch.

"So much for friendship." Kana muttered to herself rather dejectedly.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan, are you going to sing?" Yuki leaned heavily against Kana and looked innocently up into her face.

"N-no. I don't feel like it..."

"Why not? We're here to have fun Kana-chan. At least sing once."

"No."

Yuki pouted and gave her sister the puppy dog eyes. "Pweees Kana-chan, for me?"

Kana blushed and looked away, mumbling about how Yuki always used that trick on her and how it always worked. But an idea came to mind before she caved under the adorable look on her sister's face.

"I'll sing if you answer a question for me." Kana bargained, hoping Yuki would agree.

"Okay. Ask me." Yuki sat up and straightened her posture, throwing a comically serious look onto her face.

Uncharacteristically, Kana leaned forward until her face was dangerously close Yuki's. The older twin visibly deflated and blushed, unsure of what her sister was planning.

"Why did you kiss me, Yuki-nee?" Kana asked, looking pointedly into her sister's eyes. Yuki choked on her tongue for a second, completely caught off guard by the directness from Kana. She wasn't usually this forward when it came to this subject. Yuki felt her mind go blank, and only after remaining silent and staring at her sister for what seemed like forever did she remember that a question had been asked.

"U-um..."

"Yes?"

"W-what if I said it was just a sister kiss, you know, like what we've always shared?" Yuki regained her composure, and by the end of her sentence she had her thoughts and emotions properly ordered. Confident, teasing Yukino was back!

"That wasn't a sister kiss." Kana's confidence was fading. The devious glint in her sister's eyes made her inwardly shrink back and blush.

"Then if I said it was a lover's kiss?" Yuki teased, fluttering her eyes and smiling wide.

"W-well then, um..." Kana swallowed. "W-why?" She stuttered out, already moving back and putting in a little distance between her sister and herself. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than kissing distance.

"Kana-chan," Yuki placed her hand over her twin's, smiling reassuringly to calm her nerves. "Relax and have fun. Let's enjoy ourselves now and then we can talk about this later, okay?"

Kana smiled at the gentle atmosphere coming from her sister. "Okay, Yuki-nee." She nodded and intertwined their fingers.

With that sorted out for the moment, the twins joined in on the fun and sang a number of songs. Eventually Yurippe woke and managed to sing one song before their time was finished and they had to leave.

Kana and Yuki walked hand in hand slightly behind the group, silently enjoying each other's company.

"Hey! You two!" Yurippe stopped walking and called back to the ones lagging behind. "We all want to get some ice cream, do you want to join?"

"Uh," Kana turned to Yuki.

"Let's share a cone, Kana-chan." Yuki grabbed a hold of Kana's arm and leaned into her. The action caused Kana's heart to warm and jump at the same time.

"Okay." She said to Yuki with a soft, loving tone, and then turned to her friend to give an affirmative.

With that they all headed to the closest ice cream shop. After ordering their desired treats, they stepped outside and sat down on a bench in front of the shop to eat their ice cream.

Kana and Yuki were sharing a big cone, causing Kana to blush every few seconds.

"Are you two dating?" One of Sakuya's friends spoke up, giving the twins a curious look as she leaned down to lick at her ice cream.

"D-dating?" Kana sputtered, looking between Yuki and the friend. Thinking of dating Yuki made her brain fry, so Kana wasn't able to form an intellectual sentence.

"No." Yuki said simply, leaning further into her sister and giving the friend a bright smile.

"Aren't you sisters?" The second friend asked, exchanging a conspirital look with the other friend.

"We are." Yuki responded, her smile growing in pride. "I love Kana-chan very much." She nuzzled her face against Kana's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Oh. Well you two seem really close. I really thought you were going out or something. You look like a couple, right?" The first friend said, looking to the second for support. It was given with an enthusiastic nod.

"It doesn't matter if they're dating or not. It wouldn't change anything." Yurippe spoke up after silently observing the conversation.

Kana looked to her friend with wide eyes, her heart warming at the accepting comment.

_Even though she nearly breaks me all the time, she really is a good friend,_ Kana thought.

"But isn't incest gross?" The second friend asked, the first nodding in agreement.

Yurippe shrugged. "To some, I guess. Don't like incest? Don't date a sibling. It's that simple." She gave her ice cream another few licks and then continued on with her speech. "Love is love. You can't choose who you love, and when you love someone you can't control that. I think if Yuki and Kana feel that way and decide to be together, it won't change my perception of them."

"Yurippe-chan." Kana said softly, looking at her friend in awe.

"They're already so much like a couple that really, nothing would change at all." She turned to the twins and gave them a wink, receiving bright smiles in return.

"I so agree with you!" Both of the friends agreed and turned to the twins. "We won't judge you senpais, love is love." They both looked satisfied with themselves after that.

Kana felt like digging a hole and crawling into it.

"So, Yuki-senpai, is Kana a lesbian?" The first friend boldly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Well, Sakuya obviously is and she's crazy about your sister. Kana doesn't seem grossed out about it, only really annoyed."

They all turned to Sakuya who had glued herself to Kana's leg and was caught rubbing her cheek against it. She had obviously been in a trance since the moment they had sat down with their ice creams and she had taken possession of Kana's limb.

"So?" They all looked to Yuki in expectation.

"Don't ask me, ask Kana." The older twin responded. This made everyone turn to Kana with the same expectation. She blushed and looked away.

"We won't judge." Yurippe offered, wanting to know the answer to that question too.

"Well... Uh... I g-guess..." At the response everyone squealed, never expecting Kana to answer so honestly. Kana's face was so red that she was nearly glowing in the dark. Even Yuki seemed honestly surprised at the admission. What was it with Kana and suddenly being so direct?

"Oooh! Do you have anyone you like, you know, in a lesbian way?" Both of the friends leaned forward, their eyes sparkling with curiosity and the promise of interesting gossip.

"I… um…" Kana looked at Yuki and blushed, realising that everyone might take her glance at her sister as the answer, even though it was, but Kana wasn't about to admit that specific fact, regardless or her rebel streak that night.

"And you Yuki-chan?" Yurippe asked the light headed twin.

"I love Kana-chan most! That is my only answer to any and all questions." Yuki titled her head and gave everyone a cheerful smile. They all looked at her for a moment, and then decided to end the conversation there.

"We should all be heading home. It's getting late." Yurippe added, looking up at the dark sky. She said goodbye to the group and then started a jog down to the closest bus stop.

Sakuya's friends bid their farewell too and disappeared around the corner, leaving the twins alone with Saku.

"Uh, Saku-chan?" Kana looked down at the girl with a ticking brow.

"Yes, Kana-senpai?" Saku replied cheerfully.

"I need to walk, could I have my leg back please?" Yuki smiled at the cutely annoyed look on her sister's face, not attempting to help at all.

"But senpai's leg is sooo warm!" Saku exclaimed, but stood up before Kana could start shaking her off. "Yukino-senpai, take more pictures for me, okay?" Saku gave Yuki a salute, who returned it with enthusiasm. "Remember our deal!" The underclassman said before a car pulled up beside the road and she climbed in, carting her away.

"Yuki, when did you have time to make a deal with Saku-chan?" Kana asked as they started walking back to their dorm.

"It's not that important."

"Yuuuuki."

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss!" Kana stopped walking, and due to their hands being tightly locked together, Yuki was forced to stop too. She looked to her twin questionably.

"Kana-chan?"

In answer Kana leaped forward, grabbing her sister's fluffy cheeks and pulled them.

"Kana that hurts! Ow, ow, ow!" Yuki flailed her arms around, tears streaming from her eyes as her sister ruthlessly abused her poor cheeks like she always did.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sowwie Kana-chan!"

"Good." Kana released her sister, deciding to let the issue rest. Knowing what her sister was providing the creepy underclassman did nothing to stop it from happening. All it did was give Kana nightmares.

"Kana-chan?" The older twin took her sister's hand once more, falling into step beside her. "Do you still love me?"

"Baka, of course I do."

"Really, forever?"

"Forever and ever." Kana felt her heart skip a beat when Yuki gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "Forever and ever." She repeated softly, tightening her grip and feeling the spot tingle where Yuki had kissed her.

"Forever is a long time a Kana-chan." Yuki suggested playfully, enjoying the dazed look Kana had on her face. The dark brunette turned to her twin with a soft smile, looking at her with all the love in the world.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Above them the moon shone bright and the stars winked, agreeing with Kana's words in consensus.

* * *

_Even though I'm writing this and it's all the product of my mind, I feel like this is all a new story to me ^^ I read through my own chapters and get all happy and warm inside. Maybe that's just the KanaYuki love flowing through the story and into me ^^ Are you enjoying this as much as I am? (I'm enjoying it a lot. Really). Thank you for reading! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I just can't get enough of this story. I can't stop writing ^^ Enjoy the new chapter, you lovely people! XD _

* * *

Chapter 5: Will you confess to me?

The next week passed uneventfully. Even though Yuki had said they would talk about it after getting home from their karaoke night, they never did. Kana wanted to bring it up when it seemed Yuki wasn't going to, but she felt too burnt out from all the honesty that night, and not to mention coming out.

Saku's friends had asked if Kana was a lesbian, and she had answered by saying yes. Though that wasn't the entire truth, it was better than trying to explain her own complicated feelings.

Kana had never been interested in anyone other than Yuki. Not just boys, but people in general. There had never been any sort of attraction or general romantic like towards another human other than her twin. And since her sister was a girl, that technically made her a lesbian. And a pervert.

But it wasn't because Yuki was a girl that she loved her. It was because Yuki was Yuki. They had been together since the day of their birth, and Kana had loved her since the moment they had taken their first breaths.

So now Kana felt exhausted and troubled. After a full week, Yuki hadn't even mentioned the kiss once. The airheaded twin had gone on like it never even happened, being her usual teasing self. But Kana couldn't let it go, and she couldn't just go back to acting normal.

She felt frustrated and hurt that Yuki wouldn't talk about it.

Is she hiding it? Was it really just one big mistake on her part, and now she regrets it? Kana let the same thoughts of the past week consume her.

Did you just kiss me because the fall disorientated you, Yuki-nee? Why won't you just talk to me about it?

Kana sat in class, mulling all of these things over. She wasn't even paying attention to the teacher; her mind was too busy with thoughts of her problem.

The dark brunette felt that she needed to confront her twin, otherwise she would never move past this. Even if she was risking being rejected, she was going to ask Yuki to explain everything from that night.

She planned to confront her twin as soon as they got back to their dorm.

Kana's heart was increasing in speed when she met up with her twin at their usual meeting place. Yuki noticed her sister's unease and tightened her hold on her twin's shaking hand.

"Kana-chan, are you okay? You're shaking." Yuki looked to her sister, but Kana wouldn't meet her eyes.

"J-just cold. Don't worry about it." Kana replied quickly, her throat constricting with the force of her nervousness.

"When we get home I'll cuddle with you to keep you warm, how about that?"

"Thanks Yuki-nee." Kana smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

The twins walked to the train station in silence, and continued so on the ride home as well as the walk back to the dorm. When they reached their room, Yuki opened the door and hurried inside. She stopped halfway through falling onto the bed and looked at her sister who stood just outside the door.

The dark brunette looked frightened.

"Kana-chan?" Yuki stepped forward, giving her sister a worried look.

"Yukino," Kana said in a serious tone, looking to her sister with determination. "This has been on my mind the whole week. It's driving me crazy. I need to know, so please, don't avoid this anymore and talk to me, okay?"

"Okay Kana-chan." Yuki nodded her head and waited, wondering what on earth her sister was going on about.

"That night we went out with Saku-chan and the others, we tripped and you kissed me. Why? You said we'd talk about it but we never did, and you never brought it up..." Kana still remained outside of the door, peering in with hesitation. She really felt like turning and running away, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Uh..." Yuki's face transformed into understanding with a hint of guilt. She backed up, pulling a chair in front of her as if to protect her from something.

"Yuki-nee?" Kana asked in confusion at her sister's actions.

"Kana-chan! You see... I haven't been avoiding the question." Yuki tried to sound cheerful, like what she was about to say wasn't going to outstretch her cheeks. "I sort of forgot. I'm sorry Kana-chan! I really forgot that you wanted to talk." Yuki started bowing, stressing when her sister remained quiet.

Kana just looked at her sister, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten about something so serious. Well, Yuki was known for being a bit of an idiot, especially in times when intelligence counted.

"I wanted to tell Kana-chan everything! But then we came back and I was so tired." Chair still poised, Yuki continued explaining. "And then the next day I forgot, and since you never brought it up, I continued to forget about it." This time Yuki looked genuinely apologetic. "I made Kana-chan worry all week because of my stupidity. I really am sorry."

The twin standing at the door watched her sister, blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually forgot about that." She closed the door behind her after walking in and then doubled over in laughter. It sure was amusing when things like this happened.

Yuki started laughing too, finding it contagious. They both continued to laugh for a moment more, and then Kana grew quiet, shortly followed by Yuki. The light brunette crawled over to where her sister had slid to the floor, and took her hand.

"Kana-chan, will you confess to me?"

Instead of looking away or stuttering like Yuki expected, Kana spoke up with conviction.

"I love you Yukino, not only in a sister way. I'm IN love with you. I want to be with you forever until the day I die, and then again in our next life. I want to be your lover, Yuki-chan. Can you accept all of that?" After pouring her heart out, Kana trembled. She felt naked and exposed, but it was okay as long as it was only to Yuki.

Rejection was a possibility. Her twin might find it weird, strange, possibly even disgusting. But Kana was ready. She was prepared to accept what her twin had to say, live with the consequences and work as hard as she would need to, to make up for the impure feelings she felt.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan." Yuki scooted closer to her twin, taking her other hand as well. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that." And with that, Yuki leaned forward and sealed their confessions with a passionate kiss.

It lasted a long moment, only ending when both twins felt light headed due to the lack of air. Yuki pulled back first and rested her head against Kana's shoulder, nuzzling her face against the warm skin on the dark brunette's neck.

"Yuki, is this real? Do you really feel the same? You're not saying this just for me, are you?" Kana tightened her grip on Yuki's hands, still fearing rejection from her twin.

"Kana-chan, make love to me."

"W-what do you mean?"

Yuki stood, pulling Kana up with her.

"Make love to me Kana-chan, I'll prove that I want you too."

"B-but you mean..."

"Mm-hmm." Yuki pushed Kana onto the bed and sat down on top of her. In one fluid motion she pulled her shirt off and flung it across the room. Kana gulped loudly.

"Y-Yuki you d-don't have to do this if you don't w-want to..."

"Kanade." Yuki leaned down until their noses were touching. "Stop thinking so much and touch me." The light brunette kissed her again, taking her time to explore Kana's mouth with her tongue.

Feeling her body heat up and her heart pound, Kana decided to shut her mind up and follow her sister's command. She lifted her hands from where they had been laying at her sides and tentatively rested them against her sister's back. The contact of hot skin made her pulse jump.

When they broke the kiss Kana looked into her sister's eyes to find such intense love that it nearly made her cry.

"I love you Yuki, I love you so much." She said, a tear managing to slip down her cheek. The older twin tenderly caught the tear with her finger and caressed her sister's cheek.

"I love you too Kana-chan, forever and a day." They kissed again, and this time Kana let her body and heart give in to their desire.

And finally, the twins become one.

* * *

_Whoo they finally did it ^^ Did you like this chapter? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author' Note: I wrote this at school, so it felt awkward for a moment. You'll see why ^^ Enjoy and let me know what you think of le story so far XD_

Chapter 6: Sexually Liberated

The early morning sun peaked in through the window, throwing a splash of light all along the quiet dorm room.

Outside birds chirped happily in symphony and people walked along the streets. Cars drove by, heading to their needed destinations.

For the world life was moving forward, but for Kanade Sakurai, the world had stopped moving. The dark brunette looked up at the underside of the top bunk in wonder, a wistful smile lighting up her face. Kana still struggled to believe that what had happened the night before was real. A look to her chest reminded her of her new reality, however.

Yuki slept on top of her twin, her head resting against her shoulder. Her face was relaxed and calm in sleep, and every so often she would sigh and whisper a name. Each time this happened, Kana smiled.

"Yuki, I love you." Kana said in a soft voice, feeling wondrous at being able to say those words in the way that she truly meant without fearing her twin finding out about her feelings.

To know that she wasn't alone, that Yuki felt the same and actually wanted her too, was better than winning the lottery.

Last night had started out tense but ended in euphoria.

Kana blinked, still trying to make sense of this crazy luck she was having.

They were both still very much naked from the activities of last night. This fact was driving Kana insane. She could feel the soft velvet of Yuki's skin, and the warmth of the older twin's breath brushing against her throat caused her libido to spike.

It had been their first time, and would most definitely not be the last. Even though they had spent hours making love, finally releasing pent up emotions and showing the extent of their love, Kana felt sexually frustrated. Even after all the orgasms, she found she wanted more.

But she didn't want to make Yuki feel obligated to sate her needs if she didn't want to.

"Kana... chan." Yuki sensually moaned, obviously having some sort of replay of their night together in her dream.

Kana closed her eyes tightly and squeezed her thighs together, trying to cool the heat between her legs.

"Why do I feel so extremely hot?" She wondered out loud.

"So it's not just me?" Suddenly Kana jumped, looking down at her now drowsy but awake twin.

"Y-Yuki! You were awake?" Kana felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She could only hope that her twin hadn't heard what she had just said.

"Yeah. I was having a dream..."

"About?" Kana asked, steering the conversation away from the possibility of her twin calling her out on her earlier exclamation.

"Well, you were in it and I was licking whipped cream off of your-"

"Yuki!" Kana covered her face, her blush deepening even more.

"Kana-chan, don't be so shy. We made love last night and we're naked together right now." Yuki pointed out, lifting the blanket to emphasise her point. This made Kana gulp and look away, her heart pounding in excitement.

_Does Yuki know about my current state of hormonal excitement and is torturing me, or is she having another Yuki moment?_

"Yuki, um..."

"Kana-chan!" Yuki exclaimed like a little kid, flinging herself upwards to wrap her arms around Kana's neck. She buried her face against her younger twin's neck and exhaled a breath of contentment. "I love you."

Kana's heart leaped for 2 different reasons.

The first was because of how much love she felt and how much it meant to her to hear Yuki say that she loves her. Hearing those words soothed her soul.

The second reason was because of the fact that they were naked, Yuki's sudden movement had caused their bodies to graze not too lightly. And now Yuki's breasts where pressed against her own and she was starting to ache inside.

After making a courageous decision, Kana flipped Yuki onto her back, positioned her body on top of hers and then stopped her cry of surprise with a soul searing kiss.

Yuki only had seconds to register Kana's mood before she felt a thigh press against her wet centre and teeth bite down on the skin of her neck.

"Kana!" Yuki cried out, partly surprised at the dominance but mostly loving it.

Kana started moving against her and moved her lips to Yuki's, capturing them with her own. Yuki could only gasp into the kiss as a shiver of pleasure shot up her spine.

"Kana!" Yuki cried out, partly surprised at the dominance but mostly loving it.

Returning the favour, Yuki shifted her leg up between her sister's, feeling the heat and wetness there.

Together they moved against each other, moaning each other's name until finally they both cried out in climax.

Kana collapsed on top of Yuki, her breathing and heartbeat erratic and fast. Her twin, in the same state of breathlessness, wrapped her arms around Kana's sweat slicked body. They remained silent for a long while, basking in the blissful afterglow. The world truly had stopped for them and they really couldn't be bothered by reality.

Of course, reality had to bother them.

Kana's phone started buzzing and moving angrily along the headboard. The dark brunette ignored it; her body still too limp to attempt to answer the call. Yuki was just as weak.

The phone continued to ring, though, as whoever it was called again and again until at the 10th call Kana sighed and fumbled around for the annoying object. She found it as the 11th call started and abruptly answered it.

"Hello?" She said, sounding annoyed and distracted.

"Kanade-nee, you idiot. Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been calling all morning!" Came the familiar voice along with the familiar scolding.

"Shi-chan?!" Kana shot up in bed. Yuki watched with confusion and pulled Kana down beside her.

"Yes! Why were you ignoring your little sister?" Scolding aside, Shizuku sounded genuinely hurt.

"No! Uh, I wasn't ignoring you I was just... Um... I..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Yuki and I... She..."

Yuki gently took the phone from her twin, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then put the device to her ear.

"Shi-chan." Yuki said into the receiver with her cheerfully sweet voice.

"Yuki-nee!" Shi replied just as cheerfully, forgetting about her upset from a moment ago.

"Kana-chan wasn't ignoring you Shi-chan, we just slept in late. Can you forgive us?" The light brunette said and offered her sulking twin a wink.

"Why is she always so happy to hear from you and not me?" Kana lowered her head in defeat and just blocked the rest of the conversation out.

Oldest and youngest sister conversed, giggling over the phone at whatever they found funny. Nearing the end of the conversation Kana was on the verge of falling asleep. She was using Yuki's boob as a pillow, and it was really soft and warm. The comforting smell of her sister's skin as well as the encompassing warmth relaxed her so much that her eyes felt heavy.

Just as she was about to fall asleep though, Yuki shot up in bed, sending Kana falling to the floor.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping out of the warm covers to see if her twin was still alive, all the while talking into the phone. "Outside, right now?"

"Yes Yuki-nee, can you open up please? I've been here for over an hour."

"Okay, just let me, uh, get dressed!"

"I'll come up so long." Shi responded, already climbing the steps.

"See you in a minute." Yuki replied with fake calm, and with that she shut the phone and tossed it onto the bed. She pulled Kana onto her feet and stared seriously into her eyes.

"Yuki? What was that?" On a normal day Kana would have been attacking her sister's cheeks by now, but the look in her eyes told the dark brunette that it was something serious.

"Shi-chan is outside right now."

"What?!"

"And she's walking up to our room." Yuki pulled Kana against her and gave her one quick passionate kiss. "Get dressed! We're naked!"

There was a knock on the door and then Shizuku calling for them to open.

Both twins scrambled around to collect their clothes from the night before and put clothes on their bare bodies. In an incredible 2 minutes, they were at least less naked.

Yuki went to open the door while Kana sat down on her desk chair and thumped her head against the table. The morning had been perfect, it had been sexy and passionate and intense. And now her sister was here. Not that she didn't love Shi... But damn.

"Yuki-nee!" Shizuku wrapped her older sister in a tight hug and sent a glare to Kana. "Kana-nee, you should be more responsible. This is why you're always late for school!"

Kana looked at Yuki, and then down to Shi. "But it's that airhead that takes forever to wake up! This... This is a first time for me." Yuki giggled. She couldn't help it. Kana noticed this, realized the implications of her words, and blushed.

"So what brings you here so suddenly Shi-chan?" Yuki turned to her youngest sibling still hugging her waist and offered a smile.

"Mom and Dad are going to visit for a week, so they let me come a day early."

"Mom and Dad? In Tokyo?" Kana stood, obviously distressed. How could this be happening just after she and Yuki got together? They were supposed to have some time to be a couple, and do couple stuff, well... They kind of already did. But that wasn't the point.

"Where will they be staying?" Yuki asked.

"In a hotel a few streets away. Since you two hardly ever visit because of school, they decided to come down for a visit." Shi pointed a finger at Kana. "Bad daughter."

"Hey! It isn't just me." Kana pointed at Yuki who sported a sweetly innocent expression.

"Kana-chan! Can I speak with you for a moment?" Yuki gave the smaller brunette a pat on the head and then took Kana's hand. The younger twin simply nodded and let Yuki lead her out of their dorm.

"We'll only be a second Shi-chan! I've got Pocky in my desk drawer, have some if you want."

"Okay!" Shi turned to the desk and opened it, looking at the multiple boxes with wide eyes. "Sheesh, Yuki-chan, you really do like sweets too much."

Meanwhile, Yuki closed the door and looked to her puzzled sister. "Should we tell Shi-chan?"

Kana blinked. "About what?"

"Kana, I'm normally the air head. About us, of course!" She tapped Kana on the forehead.

"Oh!" Kana looked away. "This is all happening so fast, I... don't know."

"I don't think she'll mind, but it's up to you my dear Kana." Yuki caressed Kana's cheek and smiled lovingly.

"Let's see how it goes for the day, and then decide tonight if we should tell her?"

"Okay Kana-chan. Let's go back in and welcome our little sister." She flexed her hand in Kana's, and then tightened her grip. "Relax, okay? We'll be fine." Kana's hand was shaking, so Yuki gently rubbed her thumb in circles against her wrist in an attempt to calm her nervous twin.

They headed back into their room to join their youngest sister, who seemed to have dived right into her sister's Pocky collection.

"Kana-nee, Yuki-nee, can I please take a shower? I'm all sweaty from being out in the sun most of the morning."

"Yeah, sure." Kana replied and watched as Shi took her bag with her and went into the bathroom. Not long after they heard the shower start.

"Kana-chan." Yuki flung herself at her sister, wrapping her arms around her neck and sending them falling to the ground.

"Yuki! What if Shi comes out?" Kana asked in a panic, darting her eyes to the bathroom door and back to Yuki.

"Shhh, she won't" And with that Yuki abandoned all thought and pressed her lips down against Kana's.

The kiss deepened and intensified, so much so that neither even heard the bathroom door open.

"Kana! Yuki!" Shi exclaimed in shock, standing in the bathroom doorway with a perturbed look on her face.

The twins immediately broke the kiss and turned to her in panic.

"Uh-oh..." Yuki said with a sheepish look, turning to Kana with an apologetic smile.

"What did I tell you?" Kana exclaimed. She darted forward and seized her sister's cheeks, pulling at them with all her might.

"Ow! Ow! Kana I'm sorry! I love you! It hurts! I'm soooowwie!"

_And the scene fades to black, Yuki's cry of apology fading in volume as the picture disappears. Heh. How was the chapter? Did you enjoy it? ^^ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Ooooh, the next chapter has arrived. What will Shi think of the twins now that she's caught them? Well, read to find out ^^_

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected

After pulling at Yuki's cheeks until she was tired, Kana slumped onto her hands and knees and stared down at the floor. Their youngest sister was still in the bathroom doorway, silent and staring. None of the three girls knew what to say.

Even Yuki remained quiet and looked out of the window at the bright blue sky. The twins were too afraid to look at Shi.

"Yuki?" Shi stepped forward and spoke, deciding to take the initiative and ask about what she had just seen. "Were you just kissing Kana?"

"I was." Yuki responded honestly, still keeping her eyes trained outside.

"Kana," she turned to the sunken dark brunette. "Did you kiss her back?"

The younger twin kept her eyes downcast but grunted an affirmative. "Yeah." She replied almost too softly to hear.

"Yuki, you were kissing her like a lover."

"Mm-hmm."

"Look at me, please?"

Yuki complied and turned worried eyes to her youngest sister.

"Talk to me." Shi demanded, pulling Kana from the floor and sitting her beside her twin. She gave them both a hard stare and pulled one of the desk chairs out, placing it in front of them. Like an interrogator, she turned the chair around and sat down, wrapping her arms around the backrest. "Explain what I just saw." This she directed at Kana with narrowed eyes.

"We... Well, i-it wasn't what you think... Yuki... Tripped! Yeah, and she fell on top of me..."

"So she accidentally kissed you again and again?"

"That's right." Kana nodded and turned to her twin who was sporting a wide eyed look.

"Really, Kana-nee? I'm not that stupid. Tell me the truth." The youngest of the three demanded, while looked from one twin to the other.

Kana took a deep breath. She reached out and took Yuki's hand, intertwining their fingers. Yuki looked up into her eyes, questioning the action. Just by looking into each other's eyes they answered each other's questions and made a mutual agreement.

"Shi-chan," Kana began.

"Kana and I have always been close." Yuki continued.

"But, we're closer than normal twins. You see..."

"We're together, Shi-chan. Kana and I have confessed our feelings."

"So you're dating?" Shi asked. The twins nodded. "As in, Kana-nee is your girlfriend, Yuki-nee?" Yuki nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"We know it isn't considered normal and a lot of people will find it weird..."

"So let us know if you'd like to leave, Shi-chan. Just don't tell Mom and Dad yet, please?" Yuki grabbed Kana's arm, finding comfort in the contact. They all remained tensely quiet as Shizuku thought everything over. There was a thoughtful expression on her face as multiple thoughts flitted through her mind. Eventually she came to some internal conclusion and ended the overbearing silence.

"I get it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Shi winked and then twirled the chair around.

"You get it? You mean, you're not grossed out or disgusted?" Kana asked in surprise.

"Nope."

"Shi-chan, what makes you accept us so easily?" Yuki asked. It wasn't that they were ungrateful for the acceptance, but they had expected at least some sort of negative response.

"Well, you're my big sisters. I love you both. And I understand it more than you think."

The twins shared a look.

"Shi-chan, what do you mean?"

"Well," Shi scratched her cheek. "I um, it's embarrassing..." She turned her back to them to hide her blush.

"Shi-chan! Come on, we just came out to you, we won't judge." Yuki stood up and placed her hands on Shizuku's shoulders.

"Obviously." Kana mumbled to herself, thinking that anyone who can fall in love with their own sister would be less likely to judge others.

"I might have had a tiny crush on you, Yuki-nee." Shi confessed and then buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had just confessed that, but she had to let her sisters know that she really did understand and accept them.

"Shi-chan." Yuki stood back in shock, never expecting that one.

"Ah-huh! Now it all makes sense!" Kana jumped up and started shaking Yuki by the shoulders.

"What are you going on about?" Yuki asked as she tried to get the dark brunette let her go, or to at least stop shaking her.

"This is why Shi is always happy to see you and quick to scold me! She always blames me for things that you," Kana poked Yuki in the stomach and narrowed her eyes, "are responsible for."

"Ooooh, yeah that does make sense now." Yuki agreed and nodded her head.

They both turned to their sister with teasing smiles.

"It was a long time ago." Shizuku added, sounding more than embarrassed. "Let's go out, your room is boring." She suddenly said before her sisters could respond.

"Um... Okay." Kana relented, deciding to let the subject lay dormant in her mind for the time being. She and Yuki quickly cleaned themselves up and made themselves publically presentable, and then followed their youngest sister out of the dorm.

After arguing about it for an hour, they all decided to go and watch a movie at the nearby cinema. They chose a horror movie, something Shi had been dying to see for a while.

It was a win for Kana too, since she sat mostly calm throughout the horror and Yuki clung to her for dear life. The super close contact distracted the dark brunette so much that all she could think about was how soft Yuki's cheek was against hers, and how nice she smelt, and how her hand was starting to ache from being squeezed so tightly.

After the movie was done they went to buy ice creams and then agreed to head back to the dorm for the remainder of the afternoon.

Yuki was still glued to her twin's side even after they had bought their ice creams and arrived back at their room.

"Yuki, it wasn't that scary." Kana poked Yuki's cheek, causing the receiver to flinch and utter a high pitched sound of fright.

"Kana-chan! Don't scare me like that." Yuki was close to tears. Shi just shook her head at the couple.

"I only poked you." The younger twin supplied, looking to Shi for help.

"Let's play a game." The youngest of the three suggested and sat down on the floor. She pointed to the space in front of her, indicating to her sisters that they should seat themselves in front of her, which they did.

"What are we playing?" Yuki perked up and dislodged herself from Kana, finally giving the girl a moment to breathe normally again and flex her numb arm.

"Truth or dare." The dark tone of voice Shi used caused the twins to shiver. The wondered for a moment if doing this was a good idea. In the end they decided to play, but soon came to regret it.

Shi made Kana lick a few random objects around the room, and Kana made her do the same in revenge. Yuki was the smart one because she stuck to choosing truth, unlike the other two who continued to seek revenge on each other through dare. After having to lick the floor, Kana stood with a grimace on her face and declared the game over.

"Aw Kana-nee, let's play a little more!"

"No! I'm tired of exploring the room with my tongue. We should get some sleep."

"I'll clear the top bunk for you, Shi-chan." Yuki said and started removing their things from the top bed.

"We have to meet Mom and Dad at the airport tomorrow." Shi casually added and climbed into the bed once it was cleared and blanketed.

"Great. So having an early night is a good idea after all." Kana said and climbed into her own bed. Yuki climbed in after her and cuddled up to her twin.

"Mom can be a handful sometimes." Shi said, agreeing with Kana's comment.

"Really? I think she's fine." Yuki said in an attempt to defend her mother.

"You say that Yuki, because you're normally causing trouble with her."

"That's very true." Shi agreed again.

"Shi-chan! Aren't you supposed to always be on my side? What about that crush, huh?"

Shi's head appeared from the top and she glared at her favourite twin.

"That was a long time ago Yuki-nee."

"So you don't feel like that towards me anymore?"

"I don't." Shi said defensively and disappeared back up onto the bed.

Yuki snickered.

"Don't do anything naughty down there! I'm a light sleeper, Kana-nee, Yuki-nee." Shi warned them in a stern voice.

"W-w-what! We don't... Um... We..."

"We'll try to be quiet Shi-chan. Just ignore us if you can." Yuki replied with a teasing smile. She giggled at her twin's hysterical spluttering. "Relax." Yuki said softly to her lover, silencing her with a gentle kiss. The loving contact helped Kana calm down enough that she could think properly again.

"Love you, Kana-chan." Yuki whispered into her ear and then rested her head against her shoulder. "Besides, we'll have lots of time together once our family go back home." Even in the dark, Yuki was sure Kana was blushing.

The dark brunette sighed in exasperation. "I love you too Yuki, even though you love to torture me like this." She placed a gentle kiss against her sister's forehead, and then fell into a deep sleep, joining her siblings in slumber.

_Did you expect that? ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and do let me know what you think of this story so far ^^ Thank you for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Welcome, welcome ^^ So, here I introduce the parents. The chapter isn't very long, as I just wanted to give you a quick idea of what their parents are like before I do the next chapers, which will include them a lot. Enjoy my work of art, and feel free to share your thoughts ^^_

* * *

Chapter 8: Meet the Parents

All three siblings woke in high spirits. Kana and Yuki, though slightly nervous, felt excited to see their parents. They had really missed them.

So the three sisters chatted in excitement as they walked into the airport and headed to the area where they were told to wait. As they reached the area, however, the twins spotted their parents already waiting. Mr and Mrs Sakurai looked up to see Yuki running their way, while Kana and Shi acted more mature and simply walked.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuki flung herself at them. Her parents managed to catch her before she tumbled onto the floor, and laughed with her as they all hugged. Kana and Shi joined them soon after and were pulled into the family hug.

"We're a complete family again!" Mrs Sakurai said, smiling lovingly at all three of her daughters and then at her husband.

"Indeed." Mr Sakurai agreed with his wife.

"Yukino," their mother said and latched onto her daughter's arm. "Tell me about your life. What news do you have?"

"Oooh! You'll not believe this..." Yuki started as she and her mother walked off, heads bowed together, giggling every few steps.

Kana, Shi and their father walked on behind them and shared an eye roll. Yuki and her mother were incredibly alike, where Shi and Kana took after their father.

They got their dark hair from him and Yuki got her light hair from her mother, along with her carefree, airheaded nature.

Much like Mr Sakurai, Kana and Shi tended to be more realistic and mature.

"Come on you old ladies! Yuki wants to show us where she and Kana stay!" Mrs Sakurai called over her shoulder. The let everyone catch up to them and then divided into their appropriate couples. Mr and Mrs Sakurai held hands, Yuki clung onto Kana's arm and Shi walked all on her lonesome. Yuki noticed her youngest sister sulking and pulled her beside her.

"Now I've got two lovely ladies at my side!" Yuki smiled at Shi and then at Kana, both smiled back.

They took a taxi to the twin's dorm and then showed their parents the room.

"It's so small! Well, at least you have your own beds." Mrs Sakurai commented as she stepped into the small space of the girl's home.

"They sleep together." Shi spoke up nonchalantly.

Kana and Yuki froze. It took them a second to realize that Shi had meant sleep. She had only meant that they sleep beside each other in the same bed. When realization dawned for both of them, they shared a look and then blushed. All of this didn't escape the watchful eye of their parents.

Mrs Sakurai gave them a suspicious look, pursing her lips in concentration. The thoughtfulness didn't last long, as their mother broke into a teasing grin and winked over at the twins.

"Just like old times! You two never change. So you're still as close as ever?" The oldest light brunette enquired with a quirked eyebrow and a loving smile.

In reply, Yuki intertwined her fingers with Kana's and leaned into her. This was something they had always done, so their parents thought nothing of it.

"Sweetheart, I think we should be heading to the hotel. I'm kind of tired from the flight..." Mr Sakurai spoke up.

"Oh! Of course dear." The girl's mother went to her husband's side and wrapped her arms around him. "We can take a nap and cuddle." She added just for the shits and giggles.

Mr Sakurai broke into a feverish blush, giving his girls a look that said that they should not tease him about this or there would be hell to pay.

Yuki simply smiled and pulled Kana into a hug, causing the dark brunette to sigh in exasperation.

Yuki and their mother were truly alike.

The kids decided to go with their parents to their hotel, so that they would know how to get there the next day. After saying their goodbyes and making promises for family time the next day, the three Sakurai sisters left the hotel and headed for the twin's dorm.

"Kana-nee, Yuki-nee, are you gonna tell them?" Shi asked after a lengthy silence had passed.

Kana tightened her hold on Yuki's hand. "I don't know."

"They deserve to know."

"I know... I'm just scared. What if they don't take it well? I don't want to hurt or disappoint them. We're also still dependent on them."

"Kana-chan," Yuki stopped Kana and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Stop worrying. They love us, you know that. Maybe they won't like it at first, but I'm sure they will try to at least understand it." As Yuki spoke Shi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, you're their daughters. I've never seen parents as loving as ours." Shi added.

"Thanks you too." Kana smiled despite her current state of distress.

"How about this," Yuki started. "We spend the week with them, keeping our love affair a secret, and then on the day they leave we come out."

"Yuki-nee, that's actually a brilliant idea." Shi said in shock. Yuki having brilliant ideas wasn't very often, though she tried.

"It won't ruin their stay if they take it badly, and it gives us some relief because they'll be on their way home as they think about it."

"Okay," Kana smiled in relief. "We'll do that then."

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan!"

"Yes, Yuki-chan?"

"Let's bath together when we get home!"

"What about me?" Shi asked.

"You can bath with us! We can wash each other's backs!" Yuki pulled both Kana and Shi into a hug and smiled brightly.

"Yuki-chan." Kana said slowly, inching her hands towards her sister's cheeks. Yuki notices this and acted on instinct. She surprised Kana with a full kiss on the lips and then started running like hell.

Shi laughed as Kana bolted after their oldest sister, and then started running after them.

* * *

_I really wanted to make Yuki and her mother alike. Imagine the hilarity that will bring? lols. I can't wait to continue this story ^^ Let me know if you like the parents, or not. Any advice is welcomed ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Gomen, minna! Because of the holiday I have been watching anime nonestop, therefore feeling no desire to do anything other than watch anime. I really love anime. So, school starts tomorrow (9 April) and my anime marathons are over. I'll be able to focus on my writing again once I'm in class ^^ I apologise for the long wait, and that this chapter is short. But, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Sister Bonding Time!

After chasing each other around like retards until they were out of breath, the three sisters decided to give up and head back to the dorm. The day was still young and they had some bonding to do before the twins had to entertain their parents.

They entered their dorm and took a moment to rest. Shizuku took a seat at one of the desk chairs while Kana and Yuki climbed onto the bottom bunk. There was only silence as each girl waited for their bodies to relax from the earlier excitement. In too short a time, though, Yuki grew bored.

"Ne, Shi-chan." Yuki sat up and regarded her youngest sister with a sly grin.

Shi narrowed her eyes at the suspicious tone. "Yes, Yuki-nee?"

"When did you start crushing on me?"

The question caused Shizuku to startle and nearly fall off of the chair, resulting in her flailing her arms and grabbing the edge of the desk to stop her decent.

"Y-Yuki-nee, can we not talk about that?"

"Eh? Why not Shi-chan? We can be open with each other." Despite the nature of her teasing, Yuki offered her famously innocent smile. The trick worked and Shi was under the spell. The youngest of the three blushed and looked away.

"It started when I was five…" Shizuku answered in embarrassment. Before she knew it Yuki had pulled her out of the chair and into an embrace. Yuki twirled Shi around and then left her speechless when, with lightning speed, she leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki-nee!" Shizuku stumbled backwards when she was released and stared at her older sister with shock.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki leaned towards her with an innocently curious look.

"Y-you kissed me!"

"I did."

"B-but what about Kana?" Shizuku swallowed hard and hoped that her sister wouldn't jump her.

"Kana? Well, she's asleep right now." Following her words, Yuki pointed to the slumbering figure on the bed. The dark brunette's gorgeous face was relaxed and peaceful, though she would smile all of a sudden and release a sigh.

"B-but…"

"Shi-chan." Yuki put her hands atop Shi's shoulders and stared seriously into her eyes. Shizuku shivered. "Relax, that was just a little kiss. Nothing big. Who better to have your first kiss with than your darling big sister?"

"Y-you don't know that it was my first kiss!" She replied defensively.

"Oh, I know." Yuki winked and then released her poor sister. "Shi-chan, since my darling Kana has fallen asleep, I'm going to nap with her. Feel free to go on my laptop or eat some more Pocky." Yuki said as she climbed onto the bed beside her lover and cuddled up against her side. Kana instinctively pulled Yuki against her and held her there, causing the older twin to smile.

"Okay." Shi went over to Yuki's desk and sat down on the chair she had been pulled from earlier. She opened the drawer and retrieved a new box of Pocky and then turned Yuki's laptop on to surf the internet. "Yuki-nee, before you go to sleep."

"Mm?"

"Where did you get all this Pocky from?"

"I traded one of Kana's bras for them."

"Saku?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Yuki-nee, you should stop feeding that girl's obsession."

"If you say so, Shi-chan." By the sound of her voice she was already nearly asleep, so Shi left the conversation there and focused all of her attention on the laptop in front of her.

"I can't believe Kana never figured it out earlier." Shi commented as she stared at Yuki's desktop background. It was a picture of Yuki giving a sleeping Kana a kiss on the forehead. It was obviously taken without the younger twin's knowledge. Shi just shook her head and opened up the browser.

She was sure the time with their parents would be entertaining.

* * *

_Whahaha, Yuki stole Shi's first kiss XD That naughty Yuki. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Gomen, minna! I know I have neglected this story for the past while and I haven't written much, but I'm hoping to finish this story soon ^^ I feel bad for making you all wait even though this isn't a very long story, so I hope you can bear with me, be patient and then enjoy the next chapters as well as this one ^^_

* * *

Chapter 10: The First 3 Days

The Sakurai sisters all woke in high spirits the next day. They had ended up watching movies on Kana's laptop the previous day until night came and they went to sleep.

This was officially Day 1 of the Sakurai parent's visit.

Mr Sakurai had given Kana a call and told the girls to meet them at the hotel to have breakfast at the restaurant there, so all three girls hurried to get ready and eventually found their way to the hotel and met up with their parents at the table they had reserved.

"Good morning, daughters!" Mrs Sakurai exclaimed with a beaming smile and pulled all three of her girls into a tight hug. Yuki was the only one that didn't complain or look embarrassed and returned her mother's hug with equal enthusiasm. They were released eventually and sat down by the table. Mr Sakurai offered nods of greeting before turning his attention back to the menu.

Much like their father, Kana and Shi picked up their own menus and looked at the different selection of drinks and food, trying to decide what to order. Yuki and Mrs Sakurai weren't very concerned with deciding on their order as they sat close together and giggled, all the while sneaking glanced at the three dark brunettes.

"So, Kanade, any boyfriends yet?" Mr Sakurai asked nonchalantly with his eyes still glued to the menu. Kana nearly choked on her tongue at the word 'boyfriend' and shot a look at Yuki. This didn't escape the watchful eye of Mrs Sakurai, who looked between the twins with a concentrating frown.

"And you, Yuki?" He directed at the older twin much the same as he had to the younger one.

Yuki responded with less shock in merely shook her head. She looked to Kana, who was still staring at her, and offered her a bright smile. This too didn't escape their mother's eyes.

Mr Sakurai had been watching from the corner of his eye and saw Yuki's negative answer. He simply sighed and then signalled for a waiter.

"Have you all chosen what you want?" He asked all four women around the table. Kana and Shi shared a nod of affirmation where Yuki and their mother lunged for the menu and took a hurried look through. They were still trying to decide on what to get when the waiter had approached and taken down all three dark brunette's orders.

"I'll take this!" Yuki exclaimed and pointed to one of the dishes on the menu.

"I'll take that too." Mrs Sakurai said and pointed alongside Yuki. The waiter leaned over them to see their choice and then jotted down the name. She gave them all a smile and then walked off to give their orders in.

"Kana-chan," Yuki turned her attention to her twin and leaned in close to her. She wrapped herself around Kana's arms and rested her cheek against her shoulder. Even though this was natural behaviour for the twins, Kana tensed up and shot worried look at her parents.

Mr Sakurai was reading a newspaper, not concentrating much on his surroundings though still partly observing everything at the table. Mrs Sakurai looked off to the corner of the restaurant and pretended to be lost in thought while secretly listening in on the twin's conversation.

"Y-yes Yukino?" Kana said nervously.

"Let's share our food!" Yuki suggested with a bright smile.

"Yuki-nee, it isn't proper to share food at a restaurant. This isn't your dorm room, you know." Shi sighed in exasperation at both of the twins. Yuki was being her usual cheerfully energetic self, but Kana was being different and making that fact obvious. Shi wanted to say something but she noticed their mother secretly observing them and decided to leave it for later.

"Yuki-chan, not today." Kana took a deep breath and tried to steady her erratic heartbeat. She was feeling anxious and nervous being around her parents so soon after becoming a couple with Yuki. Not to mention that Yuki's breast was pressed firmly against her arm and it was causing her mind to fill with memories that were still fresh in her mind.

"Okay." Yuki let go of her sister's arm and slouched in defeat. She allowed an adorable pout onto her face and gave Kana defeated looks every few minutes as they waited for their food. Exasperated and slowly inclining towards giving in to Yuki's pleading face, Kana was about to say something when she was saved by the waiter returning with their food and drinks.

"Thank goodness." Kana whispered to herself in relief and Shi shook her head, having heard the admission.

Yuki perked up after receiving her food and wasted no time in digging in. The whole family remained silent as they started eating their food. Small talk had to begin at some point, though.

"So, Kanade, Yukino, how is school going?" Mrs Sakurai asked rather seriously and regarded the twins with a curious look.

"Everything is going great. Kana struggles a bit though with all the work she gets." Yuki answered for them both and offered the dark brunette a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah and I end up working until late in the night." Kana added with sadness.

"And I hate it because then I get tired waiting up for Kana-chan!"

"You can just go to sleep before me, you know. You don't have to wait up for me to finish."

"But Kana-chan is my warmth. How can I fall asleep without you beside me? Also, you keep my feet warm the most." The beginning of the answer had caused Kana to blush rather deeply. Before those words would have been normal to her, but now that they had confessed they took on a whole new meaning.

Mr Sakurai raised an eyebrow at the girls' exchange but refrained from commenting.

"I see Yuki is the same as always, teasing poor Kana-chan." Mrs Sakurai commented with an amused twinkle in her eye. Kana sighed in resignation and Shi chuckled.

"You have no idea." The youngest sister added with a smirk.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that, Shizuku?" Mrs Sakurai asked with a raised eyebrow. Shi looked up from her food and gave their mother a smile.

"Nothing, really." The youngest dark brunette said.

"Hmmm." Mrs Sakurai narrowed her eyes but remained silent. Kana sighed in relief when the subject was dropped and focused all of her attention on the food.

They all finished their food, and then after Mr Sakurai paid the bill, they all headed out to sightsee around Tokyo. They visited a few places together and took a lot of pictures.

Yuki and Mrs Sakurai made a lot of trouble and continuously teased the others, while Mr Sakurai took it all in stride, Kana blushed and ended up a flustered mess, and Shi simply just rolled her eyes. Kana was the easier target by far, and as the day drove on Yuki's teasing turned more intimate and extreme.

At one stage when they were in a shop, Yuki had pulled Kana to the back of the store and had whispered a few choice words in her ear, causing her to heat up and blush crimson red. Yuki just loved to see Kana's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment.

Then to both of their shock Kana had pulled Yuki into her arms and attacked her with a passionate kiss. Only a minute of tongue wrestling had passed before Shi wondered what they were up to and rounded the corner only to stumble upon the embarrassing scene. She quickly broke the two apart just in time as their parents appeared beside them a minute later.

When they left the shop Mrs Sakurai was eyeing the twins weirdly, sensing something different with her crazy mother-spider-sense.

Eventually the three sisters bid their parents a good night and headed back to the dorm.

()()

The next morning began in chaos. Now Day 2 of the Sakurai parent's visit.

Shi had woken up first but decided to lie in for a moment longer. She waited to see if Kana or Yuki would wake up and get up before her, but an hour passed without either of them making any sort of sound. Shi then decided to climb out of bed and wake the two.

When she did get back on ground level she could only gasp in shock and cover her eyes.

"Kana-nee! Yuki-nee!" Shi exclaimed loudly, waking the twins from their blissful sleep.

Yuki sat up in surprise and gave Shi a panicked look. Since she was woken so suddenly she had forgotten that she was naked, resulting in the blanket falling away from her chest. Shi gasped again and blushed at the sight of Yuki's breasts before Kana darted forward and covered them with her hands.

"Kana-chan! Didn't we make love enough last night?" Yuki said still half asleep and failed to realize what was going on. An equally naked Kana blushed deeply before covering them both with the blanket once more and bowing in apology to Shi.

"I'm sorry Shi-chan, that you had to see that." Kana hid her face behind Yuki's back by pressing her cheek against the warm, soft skin between her shoulder blades. The contact caused Yuki to shiver and blink away the last bit of her sleepiness.

"Shi-chan, can you go to the shop downstairs and get some milk please?" Yuki asked suddenly and shot a serious look to their younger sister.

"But you have-"

"Shi. Please?" The unconcealed urgency in the request made Shi sigh and comply. She shivered to herself as the left the room and made her way down the stairs.

"Yuki, why did you ask-" Kana was interrupted by Yuki climbing on top of her and capturing her lips. They kissed passionately for a moment until Yuki moved her lips to Kana's neck.

"Y-Yuki, why so suddenly?" Kana asked between heavy breaths and soft moans.

"You grabbing me like that and then feeling your cheek on my back got me all hot and bothered, Kana-chan." Yuki answered as she began a trail of soft kisses down Kana's throat and onto her chest.

"Yuki." Kana gasped and shivered in delight at what Yuki was currently doing. The light brunette smiled confidently to herself and continued kissing her way down Kana's stomach, causing the younger twin to release very interesting sounds.

Kana shivered and whimpered as Yuki took her over the edge and made her call her name out in pleasure.

All the while Shi sat outside the door with a scowl on her face, wondering if staying by the two from this moment on was a good idea.

After finishing their last round of love making, Yuki and Kana took a shower. The three sisters then finished getting ready and went to their parent's hotel. They spent the day with them, having lunch with them and then visiting more interesting places. The day ended quicker than any of them had expected and soon they were all in bed, preparing to sleep for the next day.

Day 3 of the Sakurai parent's visit came and went as fast as the previous two had, but not without a lot of teasing and fun.

Yuki and their mother had succeeded in tormenting Kana, and had even managed to make Mr Sakurai blush a few times. It was always amusing, even to Kana and Shi, to see their father blush when their mother teased him.

So far the visit was going well, and even though Kana continued to act stupidly obvious, neither parent voiced their notice of the odd behaviour. Mr and Mrs Sakurai did notice a lot of suspicious behaviour though, and wondered exactly what this little visit had in store for them.

* * *

_*gasp* do the parents know? Kana can't help but be obvious, lol… _

_Finally wrote a new chapter, yay ^^ there's only 2 more chapters left of the story. I hope you like how it's developed so far. I've really loved this story and though I'm going to be super sad when it's over, I'm satisfied with it ^^ and thank you for reading! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hello ^^ The second last chapter is done! So close to the end and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't really have much else to say up here -_- *awkward silence*_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Eventual Discovery

Day 4 and 5 of the Sakurai parent's visit passed as the other previous ones had. The girls would meet up with their parents, eat out at various restaurants and sightsee at some of the most interesting places.

Yuki and their mother would tease while the three most mature people of the family simply endured it.

Kana had grown increasingly nervous as the days passed and their parents last day of visiting approached. The 6th day was the day their parents would board their flight back to their home, and it was also the day that the twins had planned on coming out to their parents. Even Yuki grew unsettled as the last day arrived and the moment of truth slowly crawled closer.

"Why do they want to spend their last few hours here? Our room is too small." Kana grumbled from her spot under the blanket beside Yuki.

"It must just be a parent thing." Yuki suggested and snuggled closer to her twin.

It was still early morning and both of the twins were awake due to their nervousness and fear. Shizuku had yet to wake and still slept deeply on the top bunk, blissfully unaware of her older sister's troubles.

"It just complicates things. What if they suspect something, Yuki?"

"Well you have been acting kinda obvious Kana-chan." Yuki playfully poked Kana's cheek and smiled at her pout.

"B-but you've been teasing me worse than usual! I'm not the only one who acted weird."

"It's only because I can't contain my love for you." To punctuate her words Yuki moved her body so that she was partly on top of Kana yet still on the bed. She leaned her face close to the dark brunette's and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm not ashamed or scared of loving you, Kana-chan."

Kana merely blinked, moved to speechlessness and subtly lost in her sister's identically beautiful eyes. Even though they shared the same physical looks, Yuki's eyes always held a unique quality that capture Kana and held her in a wondrous trance.

"Yuki, you always manage to make me feel better." Kana smiled tenderly up at her twin and gently caressed the soft skin on her cheek. "I really love you, Yuki. I know I've freaking out about telling Mom and Dad, but I'm not ashamed either. I just don't want to lose them."

"We won't." Yuki gently slipped her fingers in between Kana's and gave her warm hand a squeeze. "They love us no matter what. We won't lose them." The absolute trust and optimism in Yuki's voice made Kana believe in her words.

Kana felt her heart swell with the intense love flowing through her heart. She couldn't hold back anymore and leaned forward to press her lips softly against her lover's. Yuki melted into the kiss and just held onto Kana as they shared in their love and passion. It really felt amazing to just let loose and express the deep love both of them felt. It was still new and exciting to them.

"We should get up now, don't you think?" Yuki suggested after they had ended the kiss.

"How about we take a shower and then wake Shi afterwards?" Surprising Yuki, Kana grinned mischievously and pulled the light brunette out of the bed with her. The older twin's words must have reassured Kana enough to let her feel relaxed enough to throw embarrassment to the wind and initiate some form of sexual play for once.

Yuki didn't complain and allowed her twin to drag her into the bathroom. They dressed in silence and glanced at each other every few seconds. Even though they both had a faint blush painting their cheeks, they felt comfortable in front of each other and allowed appraising looks every now and then.

They took an hour in the shower, since Kana felt especially naughty that morning and decided to catch her lover off guard every moment she could. Be it a kiss or a caress, Kana eventually drove Yuki crazy to the point of pining her twin to the bathroom wall and ravishing her then and there. Before they could get carried away they got control over themselves and finished up in the bathroom.

Yuki went to wake Shi while Kana answered the phone and spoke to their father.

"Kanade, there is something your mother and I want to talk to you and Yukino about. It's something serious, okay?"

Kana gulped. "A-about what?"

"Just about something we need to address."

"O-okay." Kana wanted to ask further but felt her nerves and fear return, making her want to hide underneath the bed and pretend that this wasn't happening. "See you soon! Bye." Kana ended the call and stood frozen while staring at the phone with a terrified expression.

"Kana-chan, what's wrong?" Yuki skipped over to her love after noticing that she had been standing frozen for some time after ending the call. "Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around her twin from behind and rested her chin against Kana's shoulder.

"D-dad and mom want to talk to us about something important." Kana eventually uttered and shivered in Yuki's embrace. At the news Yuki's heart jolted and her stomach did a few flops, but she tightened her hug and gave Kana and kiss against the side of her neck.

"We'll be fine Kana-chan, I'm sure of it." She reassured her trembling twin and pulled the dark brunette over to the bed before she passed out or something.

"Mom and Dad love you both, I don't know why you are so worried Kana-nee." Shi commented from where she had been silently observing on the top bunk and leaned over the edge to give her older sister a gentle pat on the head.

Kana smiled at the rare show of affection. "Thanks Shi-chan." The younger twin took a deep breath to calm her nerves and sighed in relief when she felt herself calm down.

"Mom and Dad are here." Yuki observed from beside the window and went to open the door when a soft knock sounded. She greeted them both with loving hugs and invited them in.

"There isn't much space so it might be a bit cramped in here." Yuki stated after her parents had taken a seat on the floor beside the bed.

"We don't mind, we just wanted to have a chat before we leave for the airport." Mrs Sakurai responded while patting the floor in front of them. Yuki took the hint and pulled Kana with her to sit down on the floor in front of their parents.

"Kana said you wanted to talk to us?" Yuki asked calmly and took hold of Kana's shaking hand to offer the obviously nervous girl some support and comfort.

"Yes. We have an important question to ask." Mr Sakurai replied in a serious voice. "Uh…" Mr Sakurai scratched his cheek and looked away, suddenly uncertain of where to begin. His wife noticed this and sighed in exasperation.

"Yukino, as the older sister I will ask you first. I want an honest answer, okay?" Yuki nodded and felt her stomach drop. Her mother rarely used her full name unless she had done something wrong or the occasion was of importance. "Why have you and Kanade been acting weird ever since we got here?" Mrs Sakurai asked and waited for the oldest twin to reply.

Yuki just stared at their mother. The words were at the tip of her tongue, the truth was so close to being spoken, but Yuki felt frozen with sudden fear. She had been convincing herself since the first day that everything would work out, but now that the moment of truth had arrived she realized the seriousness of the situation and the possible consequences. The reality suddenly bore down on her with near crushing weight.

Yes, their parents loved them, but to what extent? In what world would parents find their twin daughters being together natural? What parents would simply overlook the blood relation and the fact that they were both of the same gender? Yuki knew that most people would be hateful and disapproving, that many parents would never accept such a thing, but she didn't know if her own parents were as such.

Was it worth taking the chance? What if their parents decide to disown them because of the shame and disgrace? Could she risk losing her family?

Yuki sucked in a deep breath. No, it was more than worth it. She would do anything for Kana and meant when she had said that she felt no shame for loving her. If losing her family was the price for being in love with the amazing person that was her twin, then so be it. Neither had chosen to be born female nor twins, therefore they had no control over the conditions of their situation. If their parents couldn't understand that then perhaps they were better off without them, as much as the thought hurt. No, it was worth it, and it was time that Yuki stopped staring blankly at her mother and answered her with as much honesty as she had in her heart.

The oldest twin sat up straighter and tightened her hold on Kana's hand. The dark brunette had been staring at Yuki's face ever since the silence had fallen, and had seen the thoughts swirling around in her eyes and the expressions changing on her face. Now she looked resolute and determined. Kana swallowed hard and attempted to breathe evenly.

"Mom, Dad, I can answer your question honestly, but are you sure you want me to?"

Mr and Mrs Sakurai both raised an eyebrow at the determined look on their eldest daughters face as well as her response. Mr Sakurai decided to speak up this time, and hoped that he wouldn't regret his next words.

"Whatever it is, Yukino, answer us honestly. We asked therefore we want to know." Mrs Sakurai nodded her head in satisfaction and took hold of her husband's hand to give her support for what was about to come.

"Okay," Yuki nodded to herself and took a deep breath. She took a moment to close her eyes and order her thoughts before she re-opened them and responded. "Kanade and I have become lovers." Yuki said seriously, looking pointedly into each of her parents eyes.

They merely stared back in silence with blank looks on their faces.

"Mom? Dad?" Kana spoke up for the first time in concern. Their parents still remained silent, not moving or even blinking.

Kana and Yuki turned to each other with fearful expressions. Had they just lost their parents to an unavoidable fate?

* * *

_Ah, now I can divulge in the information I couldn't share at the top Author's note ^^ So, this chapter is a bit more serious than the rest, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Did you expect this turn of events or did it leave you gaping at the screen while absently stroking your cat's head and forgetting that you left something in the microwave? *contemplative silence* _

_One more chapter to go, where I shall reveal the Sakurai parent's proper reaction ^^ thank you for reading, minna-san! *bows but accidentally face-desks* Aheehee, how did that desk get there? *shuffles away in silence*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Here's the last chapter, enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapter 12: We Never Expected That

The air hung heavy with fear and nervousness. Silence continued as Mr and Mrs Sakurai both remained frozen and offered no form of reaction or response. Their lack of consciousness made Kana and Yuki panic.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"Come on, are you alright?" Kana waved a hand in front of her father's face and received no response. The twins settled down and sighed, wondering in fear if their parents were that shocked that they passed out with their eyes open.

"Would they notice if we just left the room?" Shi asked, breaking the stale silence. The twins jumped at the voce, having forgotten that their little sister was seated on the top bunk observing the coming out. "They look comatose…" The younger sister added.

"As if we didn't notice that." Kana glared at Shi who merely shrugged.

"Kanade and Yukino Sakurai." Mr Sakurai spoke up after what felt like an eternity of painful silence. The twins jumped again at the stern voice and slowly turned to look at their parents know now seemed to be regarding them with serious and scolding eyes.

Kana gulped and tried to prepare herself for the negative response they were sure to get. Yuki felt equally frightened and wrapped her arms around her twin and hid her face against her neck. Yuki's courage had run out and now she just felt like disappearing. The light brunette could feel her twin's rapid pulse at her neck.

There were a few more seconds of laughter before all three siblings were completely surprised and shocked. Mr and Mrs Sakurai started laughing. Not just laughing, but howling in amusement. Mrs Sakurai even fell over with the force of her laughter and Mr Sakurai had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

The twins straightened up and looked at their parents in puzzlement. They simply waited for some sort of explanation as to what the hell was going on.

"Are you okay?" Mr Sakurai helped his wife up and chuckled a few times before he finally got over the amusement and calmed down. It took a bit longer for Mrs Sakurai to stop laughing and regain her senses.

"Why were you laughing?" Kana asked in confusion, no more feeling scared or nervous. What she felt was incredibly confused.

"Well," Mrs Sakurai started and took a deep breath.

"We expected something serious like one of you had actually failed school or secretly married some biker and plan to run away." Mr Sakurai concluded and patted his aching abdomen. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Wait, did you hear me? I said that Kana and I are a couple. As in romantically."

"Yes, we heard you dear."

"You understand what that means right? Kana and I are in love, deeply, madly, crazily, passionately." Their parents simply nodded. "We've even made love ple-" Kana jerked in surprise and managed to cover Yuki's mouth before she said anything more embarrassing, and couldn't help the intense blush covering her whole face. How could Yuki say something like that to their parents?

"Yuki, Kana, calm down. We understand what you said." Mrs Sakurai waved at them to sit down properly. "Listen, we actually thought you were already together."

"What?!" Kana and Yuki both exclaimed together.

"We were expecting this day since you were 3 years old. Kana, do you perhaps remember what you told me one afternoon after spending the day at the park with Yuki?" Mrs Sakurai asked.

"Uh, no…?" Kana replied.

"You told me about how you hear some of the kids talking about a play wedding, and demanded that we let you make Yuki your wife." Their mother gave them an amused grin. "You said that one day you'd definitely make Yuki your wife because you love her and didn't want to be close to anyone else."

Kana blushed even deeper and looked down at her lap. Yuki's eyes widened and she turned to Kana with a surprised smile. "Kana-chan, I never knew about that!"

"I completely forgot about that." Kana smiled despite her embarrassment.

"Yes, and we also noticed how extremely close you two were growing up. We knew it wasn't a normal sibling relationship, but decided to keep our thoughts to ourselves and let you both grow and realize things on your own." Mrs Sakurai explained. "I always knew that you two were in love, even from a very young age. I just always wondered if you would ever confess to each other. The suspense always killed me." Mrs Sakurai chuckled and shook her head.

"We used to make bets all the time." Mr Sakurai added and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bets?" Kana blinked in surprise and looked at her mother. "What bets?"

"Well, we would always make bets about when you'd eventually come out to us or who would confess to who first. By the way, who confessed first?"

"Well, uh… Yuki did, I guess." Kana scratched her cheek in confusion as she watched her father sigh in defeat and hand some money over to his wife. "Mom, Dad, why are you so calm about this? It's not that I'm not happy about this, but aren't you at least a bit disturbed that your twin daughters are dating?" Kana asked in all seriousness.

"Kanade, love is love. We accepted this a long time ago, and we believe that you both are soulmates and must have been together in many different lifetimes. We don't care about the odd details, as long as you are happy, and if it's with each other then we don't mind. At least this puts out mind to ease about any type of surprise pregnancy or boyfriends."

"Why do you put pregnancy before boyfriends?" Kana asked in exasperation.

"You really don't mind that I'm in love with Kana-chan?" Yuki scooted closer to her parents and asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't at all, in fact, we are really happy for you." Mrs Sakurai took her daughters hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "If one of you had been male then we might have worried, since that would be dangerous for any of your future children." Mrs Sakurai manage to say with a straight face.

Kana sputtered at the mental image and flailed her arms in panic. Yuki would have taken a moment to be surprised if Kana's reaction hadn't caught her undivided attention.

"Kana-chan!" Yuki exclaimed as she flung herself at her sister and sent them both flying onto the floor.

"Yuki, don't jump me like that." Kana complained and then squeaked in surprise when Yuki kissed her.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan. You can complain all you want but we all know you love everything I do to you." There was a hidden meaning in her words that caused Kana's heart to skip a beat.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Mrs Sakurai said with a dreamy smile and slumped against her husband. Her grumbled but wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"They are." He said proudly and placed a kiss against his wife's forehead.

Shi just shook her head in amusement at the strangeness that was her family. To be honest she knew that her parents had known, since she had once caught them in the midst of making one of their bets. How she stayed sane with a family like this, she would never know.

They all spent the last few hours talking and joking around. Kana went on to explain they had eventually confessed, all the while receiving teases from Yuki and worst of all her mother. Mr Sakurai remained silent and just observed the ball of energy that was his wife with a tender smile. For all the trouble she caused hi, he would never trade her for anything in the world. He truly loved that psycho of a woman.

"Ah, it's getting late; we should head to the airport now." Mr Sakurai stood and pulled his wife and soulmate from the ground, ignoring her tear filled protests. They eventually made it out of the twin's dorm and gave their daughters love filled hugs. After a long farewell, the Sakurai parents climbed into the taxi with Shi who was partly relieved to be away from her sister sexual escapades and partly sad because she would miss them. The car headed to the airport where they would board a plane and return to their home.

After watching the car until it was out of sight, Yuki grabbed a hold of Kana's arm and leaned against her.

"That turned out better than expected." The eldest twin commented with an innocent smile.

"It turned out stranger than expected." Kana added and sighed. She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her leg when she tried to walk and looked down to see what it was.

"Kana-senpai! I've missed you soooo much!"

"S-saku-chan!" Kana exclaimed in utter surprise. The underclassman had her arms and legs wrapped around Kana's limb. The girl had come out of nowhere. "When did you get here and how did you grab my leg without me noticing?"

"I've been here the whole time…" Saku said and gave her crush a pout.

"You haven't been stalking me again, have you?" Kana asked as her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Not really…" Saku looked down and started rubbing her cheek against Kana's leg. The older girl shuddered.

"Yuki, help me please." Kana begged her sister who had been silently giggling at the scene. The eldest twin stopped giggling and gave Kana a nod of affirmation.

"Saku-chan! Look at this picture of Kana-chan." Yuki had her cellphone out and open, displaying a picture of Kana. Naked. In bed. Right next to Yuki. The picture was taken by the light brunette who had managed to sneak in a photo while her twin was asleep.

"Yuuuuki." Kana said threateningly and turned towards her twin.

"Kana-chan, you asked for help so I was helping." Yuki raised her hands in surrender and started backing towards the stairs.

"Yuki." Kana's eyebrow was now in full twitch mode as she tried to walk towards her twin whose cheeks looked tantalizingly stretchy.

"Ahehe, oh I need to shower!" Yuki turned and ran up to their dorm, leaving a fuming Kana to argue with Saku while dragging the younger girl along with her steps.

Kana sighed deeply to herself but smiled. At least Yuki was acting normal. Even though this tended to be a pain in the ass, Kana wouldn't want her life any other way.

"Yuki!" She shouted and grunted at the force of lifting Saku up the stairs as she walked. Maybe a life with a little less body building would have been nice.

Kana eventually made it up the stairs and managed to dislodge the younger girl from her leg by promising to strip for her later if she just let her go. It was a lie, of course, but Saku didn't need to know that.

Now free, Kana ran into her room and found Yuki cowering on the bed. She grinned evilly to herself and tackled her twin. She then began to tickle Yuki until the light brunette was out of breath and panting.

"Yuki, you should really learn to restrain yourself when it comes to Saku." Kana said sternly though softly

"I know, I'm sorry." Yuki looked genuinely guilty and played with the front of Kana's shirt in silence. The younger twin chuckled and removed Yuki's frown by giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I can never stay mad at you, Yuki."

"'Cause you love me most?"

"Yeah, because I love you most."

"Heh, I love you too Kana-chan."

They kissed again, hearts pounding and faces heating as their lips moved together and the kiss deepened. Kana slipped her hand underneath Yuki's shirt and started caressing her smooth stomach, but froze when a flash went off and startled her.

Kana leaned back and stared at Yuki's outstretched arm, and at the phone cradled in her hand, camera poised at the two of them. Yuki had taken a picture of them.

"K-kana-chan… don't look so mad. I just wanted an intimate picture of us. Kana-chan? Wha- Ow! Kana-chan that hurts! I'm sowwie! I'm sowwwwwie!"

* * *

_And that's it! Soulmates is now finished, *sobs* it was so fun! _

_Did you expect their parent's reaction? I find it incredibly amusing, lols. What crazy parents they have. I just had to add Saku in the end, she was neglected in the last few chapters. _

_Thank you for reading my fun little story and I hope you loved it ^^ it was a joy to write, Kana and Yuki are really fun to write with. Drop a review and let me know what you thought of the story. _

_I might have a sequel in mind, might. _

_May the force be with you, mighty yuri-twincest-fluffy-KanaYukilove-fans. _


End file.
